The Game Is on
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Many will battle but only one will emerge victorious in this game
1. Chapter 1

The Game is on

A/N The finishing moves of Rumble Roses characters will be based off past and present WWE superstars.

I own nothing

Summary: Many will battle but only one will emerge victorious in this game

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH**

Characters

Reiko Hinomoto: Shawn Michaels/Jeff Hardy

Noble Rose: Undertaker (current)

Evil Rose: Kane

Dixie Clements: John Cena

Aisha: Booker T

Aigle: Batsita

Benikage: Rey mysterio /Tamina Snuka

Makato: Matt Hardy

Anethesisa: Edge/Cm Punk

Candy Cane: The Miz

Miss Spencer: Bret Hart

SGT Celments: JBL

Rowdy Reiko: Undertaker Big Evil Persona

Great Khan: Jinder Mahal

BDD: Cody Rhodes

Sista A: Chris Jericho (without the dancing)

Mistress Spencer: Michelle McCool

Dr Cutter: Beth Phoenix

Yasha: Randy Orton

Becky: Sin Cara

End prelude

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**End notes**: Thanks to a sudden reminder from Z day I was able to post this. The roses moves will be according to each WWE superstar I've chosen I might add OC roses depends on WWE superstar past or present I come across


	2. Chapter 2

The Game is On 

By SWZ

Summary: Many will battle but only one will emerge victorious in this game

I own nothing

Title Holders:

Rose Of Roses champion Anesthesia

International champion Miss Spencer

Tag Team Champions: Evil Rose and Dr Cutter

US Champion: Makoto Aihara

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

Chapter 2

The huge electric pyro lights up the TitanTron, signaling the broadcast of Rumble War At the broadcast booth sat one man and one woman.

( Welcome everyone to Rumble Raw ladies and gentlemen both here and sitting at home I'm

Wade Griffin along with my broadcast partner Peggy Nowlin and boy do we have show tonight) . said Wade

"( That's right we're two weeks away from our Pay Per event battleground and what an event it is shaping up to be ) said peggy

Before anything else could be said a gong went off and the lights went out the undertaker's music played and Noble Rose dressed in a black and white trench coat and black/white fedora made her entrance towards the Ring

( This is what Rumble Roses is about the Legendary Phenom Noble Rose. Noble Rose is perhaps the the odds on favorite to win Battleground this year 30 women one ring only one winner) .said Wade

( And it's never an easy thing to do but this woman could get it done ) said Peggy

Noble Rose walks up the steps and rasies her arms and calls for the lights while rolling her eyes into the back of head. Thunder sounds as the lights come back on and she steps gracefully into the ring.

( You , know they say it's almost like Christmas it comes around once a year and you look forward to it so much it and when it gets here it never disappoints what a huge night and Batteground and the Battle ground match) spoke Peggy

Noble Rose took the mic and stood in the center preparing to speak.

" It's not often that I come out here and put a microphone in my hand " said Noble Rose

" Cause on most occasions I just don't have that much to say , I don't talk about Despensing Justice ... I just do it".

Crowd cheers widly

" But in nine days I will step into the ring at the Battleground. The same Battleground that I won last year" spoke Rose pausing for a moment as the crowd cheered again

" Why I'm out here is simple I'm out here to issue a warning to the twenty nine women who will step into that ring with me to those twenty nine women listen to my words and listen carefully."

" If you stand before me you will fall before me " said Rose though it was more like a statement

" If you enter that ring you will ..Fall to Justice " spoke Rose cryptically before she could make her exit Great Khan's music played. Her music was similer to Great Khali's first theme. With her manger a mexican woman with short back hair named Jessica Martinez.

" Noble Rose there's a difference between last years BattleGround and this years Battleground Great Khan wasn't in last years Battleground" said Jessica

" With all of your powers you ability move to heaven and earth let me ask how will get this vicious woman over the top rope and on to the floor"?

Khan tried to advance but held back by her manger

" What , you gonna stare you gonna taunt Khan is that what you're gonna do"? mocked Jessica seeing that Noble Rose had alreadly taken off her hat and coat and was ready to fight.

" Well keep Staring cause what you're lookin at and what everyone else is looking at is the woman will dominate twenty nine other roses at BattleGround on our way to the championship at Date With Destiny" stated Martinez As Great khan advanced towards the ring.

( Uh oh Great Khan making a beeline for the ring ) said Wade

As Khan made it to the apron see was knocked off with a right hand from Noble Rose. But Khan pulled Noble Rose and began the clubbing blows. Rose struck back a few times only to be met with a headbutt from her opponet. Khan set up Rose to Irish whip her to the steel steps but Rose reversed it sending Khan crashing into the steps. Noble Rose got back into the ring taunting Khan to get back in and fight. Jessica restrained Khan and motioned her back to the locker room.

( Noble Rose is standing her ground Khan should have heeded her warning ) said Wade

( Yes, she had and this night is just getting starting ) said Peggy

Screen fades to black

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH**

After a commercial break

( We welcome you back to Rumble Raw folks as we begin our first match of the night Candy Cane goes up against Aisha ) said Wade

Candy Cane's entrance theme ( the first RR game) hit as the crowd began to boo as made her her way towards the ramp couched down then stood up and played her guitar for a bit then broke it on stage then made her way towards the ring.

( The following contest is scheduled for one fall making her way to the ring from Canada Candy Cane) .introduced the announcer

Candy Cane made her way to through the ropes and posed on the top turnbuckle as her pyro went off on the stage.

( Candy will be in the Battleground match looking to win it and get a title shot at Date With Destiny but right now she has to focus her attention on Aisha whom last week made a quip about her music which led to this match) said Wade

Aisha's theme played as the crowd started to cheer loudly

( And her opponet from Harlem New York the Dancing Sister Aisha)

Aisha finished her routine and walked up the rampway towards the ring climb through the ropes eager to start the match. The combatants circled each other as the referee signaled for the bell. Cane came , right after Aisha from the get go. She pushed Aisha back to buckle Aisha turned her around and got in some knee strikes to the mid section. Aisha backed away for a second then landend a hard elbow the whipped Cane towards the other buckle. Aisha charged after Cane got up her boot to Aisha's cheek. Then she followed it up with a clothesline. Then proceed to work on the leg of Aisha

( Candy Cane has got good strategy, going after Aisha's legs taking out the vertical base ) said Wade

Aisha broke out got back to her feet but Candy Cane land a few strikes then irish whipped Aisha into the ropes , Aisha ducked under the elbow from the other side and landed a forearm knocking back towards the ropes. Aisha took Cane towards the corner and landed knee strikes to her mid section. Then began to work on the elbow joint pulling out of the corner. The ref asked if Candy Cane wanted to give up she said no. Cane used her weight to push the Dancing sister back. Cane Irish whipped Aisha into the corner followed it up with a clothesline then proceeded to hit a powerslam and went for the first pinfall of the night but only got a two count. Aisha got up and reversed a move Cane went for and landed punches to the face but Cane kicked to the knee and took her down with an arm drag. But then Aisha responed with a right hand the drug the red head over to the corner the whipped to the other side but Cane reversed it sending Aisha to the corner. then Cane landed a Miz like clostheline and followed it up with a bulldog. Cane picked up Aisha but countered with a few low kicks to the knees the took Candy down with succession of rapid forearms. And the crowd was cheering in approval

( Aisha is getting up ahead of steam ) said Peggy

The dancing sister gained some momentum but Cane in whipped her face first into the corner the quickly set Aisha up for her school driver but Aisha countered it into pinfall attempt but got two count. Aisha kicked Cane in the mid section then went for a running knee but missed when Aisha bounced off the ropes.. Cane missed with a clothesline Aisha hit a high kick then a knee to the gut then bounced off the ropes and landed a scissors kick Aisha went for the pin and got the one two and three.

( Heres your winner the dancing sister Aisha ) called the annoucer

( Well Aisha picks up a win and turns her attention towards battleground) said Peggy

(That's right we still got more to come Evil Rose and Dr Cutter will be going up against Aigle and Makoto Aihara not to mention Reiko Hinomoto will speak about her upcoming title match at battle ground with Rose of Roses Anesthesia )

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

End Notes: Still got more to come give me some feed back on what you want to see. And if it's not too much trouble help me come up with OC Roses charcters to add please. R & R


	3. Chapter 3

The Game is On 

By SWZ

Summary: Many will battle but only one will emerge victorious in this game

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Title Holders:

Rose Of Roses champion Anesthesia

International champion Miss Spencer

Tag Team Champions: Evil Rose and Dr Cutter

US Champion: Makoto Aihara

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

Chapter three

( Welcome back to Rumble Raw ladies and gentlemen hold on to your seats as we get set for tag team action). said Wade

Makoto and Aigle's theme which was a mix of both thier respective themes put togther played as they made their way towards the ring.

" The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall making thier way towards the ring Aigle and the United States champion Makoto Aihara . " Said the annoncer

Makoto and Aigle entered the ring primed and ready to go as they waited their opponets. A few tense moments had passed. Then Pyro went off on the stage and Evil Roses and Dr Cutter's theme hit( Think Ministry of Darkness Undertaker and Big Shows theme from the Attiude era)

" The opponets they are the current tag team Champions Evil Rose and Dr Cutter "!

( Ever since Evil Rose and Dr Cutter won the tag team titles they've been very dominate destroying any team that went up against them )

( Makoto Aihara's gotta be thinking about getting payback becuase what happened last week , it was a non title match between her and Dr Cutter , Aihara somehow outsmarted Cutter and got the win over her. Then out comes Evil Rose the two began a double team assault on the US Champion). explained Wade

( That's right but it didn't last long cause Aigle came into the fray to even the odds for her friend hence the reason for this tag team match ) .said Peggy

Dr Cutter and Evil Rose entered the ring and flauted of the tag titles to the crowed getting their chorus of boos in the process. Both teams went to their seperate corners Makoto opted to start first from her side and Cutter started from the opposite corner. Both combatants circled around each other as the referee signaled the match to start. Cutter and Aihara locked up to start things off. Cutter pushed Makoto into the corner opposite Aigle , then she Makoto into the far corner and rammed her knee mutiple time into Makoto's abdomen. Then used an arm drag take down putting Makoto in the center of the ring. But Makoto recovered quickly and pushed Cutter back into ther corner landing shots to her head the whipped her into the corner across from it and followed it up with an elbow staggering her opponet then made the first tag of the match to Aigle. Aigle pushed back Cutter into the corner isolating her from Evil Rose and rammed her shoulders into Cutters abdomen.

"( Good strategy from Aigle , keeping Cutter isolated from Rose keeping her from taging in)" . said Wade

Aigle pulled Cutter by the arm to her corner and made the tag to Makoto. Makoto came and gave a hard shot to Cutters' arm. Then irish whipped Cutter into ropes Makoto went for clothesline but Cutter ducked underneath and hit her with a back elbow knocking Aihara down. Cutter tagged out to Evil Rose , Evil Rose started with some stomps to the back of Makoto then picked her up then whipped her the corner hard the followed it up with punches and uppercuts staggering the US champion. Rose used a pull back clothesline on Aihara.

"( What hard Clotheline by Rose)" .said Wade

Rose dragged Aihara to the center , bounced off the ropes and went for an elbow but Makoto rolled out of the way but Evil Rose sat right up immediately , caught Makoto and whipped her into the ropes and hit a back body drop.

"(Oh man that had to hurt )". said Peggy

Evil Rose grabbed Makoto by the head and dragged her over to her partner's corner and made the tag to Cutter. Cutter hit an elbow to Aihara's shoulder. Aihara struck a blows to her abdomen free herself underneath Cutter. Then bounced off the ropes to nail a forearm on Cutter knocking her down. Makoto tried to go for a tag but Cutter cut her off whipped her into the left corner buckle opposite Aigle. Cutter attempted to go for a bulldog but Makoto waistlocked her turned it into a backsuplex. Makoto went for the cover but only got a two count. Now both combatants were down and inching slowly to their partners

"( Which one of them will get the tag their partners for either team to turn the match to their favor )"? asked Wade

The crowd was clapping for Makoto trying to will her to get up. Makoto was inching her way to Aigle , while Cutter was inching her way to Evil Rose. Cutter made the tag to Evil Rose and proceeded to grab Makoto by the ankle but was pushed down by said Ankle. Makoto made the tag to Aigle. And she exploded out from her corner. Delivering a forearm clothesline to Evil Rose. Aigle picked up Rose and whipped her into right corner buckle she tried to follow it up but Evil got her boot up stagger Aigle. Evil Rose went on the offensive and tried to whip Aigle into the ropes , but Aigle reversed it whipping Evil Rose into the ropes and lifted her up for a spinebuster. The crowd roared in approval.

"( Oh man what a Spinebuster Aigle is on fire ")! .exclamied Wade

"( But after that spinebuster you know what 's coming") said Peggy

Aigle shook the top rope wildly and gave a finish it sign. Aigle started to set up Rose for the Warrior Bomb( Batista Bomb) but Rose slipped out and got an uppercut to Aigle. Rose whipped Aigle into the ropes and went for a clothesline but missed and Aigle landed a spear

"( Spear! it could be over right here)" .said Wade

Aigle went for the cover but Cutter broke it up. At that piont Makoto entered and attacked Cutter taking her to the outside starting a brawl. Aigle went for the Warrior bomb agian but Evil Rose slipped out and blinded Aigle with a thumb to the eye temporarily blinding Aigle The followed it up with some body shots force her the corner. Cutter tossed Makoto to the barricade outside then joined her partner to double team Aigle.

"( Two on one assault on Aigle )" .said Wade

Makoto recovered and got back in the ring and attacked Cutter stopping the onslaught. Cutter and Makoto took their brawl back to the outside. Aigle staggered up to her feet as Evil Rose rasied her hand for the chokeslam. Rose grabbed Aigle's throat lifted her up and slammed her to he mat

"( Chokeslam , that's gotta be all )" ! exclaimed Wade

Evil Rose went for the pin got the one two and three and got the win

" Here are your winners Evil Rose and Dr Cutter "! .said Announcer

Cutter entered back into the ring with her , partner in a midst a chorus of boos from the crowd. They were given their titles and rasied them high in victory.

"( Like it or not Rose and Cutter got the victory). said Peggy

"( Who on earth can stop these two)"? .asked Peggy

Screen fades to black

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(After the commerical break)

Great Khan was in the back seething after Noble Rose forced ger to retreat eariler on the night. Jessica her manger was trying to clam her down.

" Easy Khan you'll get her back for this soon just take it easy ".said Jessica

It was then that a japanese woman with long dark hair Megumi Takani one of the exces of Rumble Roses was passing by and overheard and added her two cents in.

" I could probably set that up , you and Noble Rose next week ". said Megumi.

Khan and Jessica looked at each other for a moment in thought and both nodded

" Alright , Noble Rose vs Great Khan next week , make it happen " .practically Demanded Jessica walking off leaving Megumi alone and smirking

(Scene changes)

Reiko Hinomoto is seen in normal clothes walking towards the ring getting cheers from the awaiting crowd in the arena.

"( There is Reiko Hinmoto walking toward towards the ring she will address her upcoming title match against Anesthesia at Battleground)" .said Wade

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: I'm sorry this took awhile been bogged down with alot things lately. To Z day I promise Kary Hart will make her debut real soon I would like to just ask your permisson to change her finishing move. Which will it be? only time will tell. So anyway R & R and tell me what match do you want to see next.


	4. Chapter 4

The Game is On

By SWZ

Summary: Many will battle but only one will emerge victorious in this game

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Title Holders:

Rose Of Roses champion Anesthesia

International champion Miss Spencer

Tag Team Champions: Evil Rose and Dr Cutter

US Champion: Makoto Aihara

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter four

( We're back live ladies and gentlemen to at Rumble Raw).said Wade

( Look to the sky theme plays)

The crowd cheers wildy as Reiko Hinomoto comes through the curtain and makes her way to the stage. Reiko bounced around the the stage a little and flexed her arms and fingers upward motioning for the fire works to shoot from both sides of the stage simultaneoulsy.

( Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the zero fighter Reiko Hinomoto) .said the announcer

The crowd cheered while Reiko made her way down the ramp fiving the crowd as she went down . Reiko walked up the steps and through the ropes and did her signature pose on the turnbuckle .

( Reiko Hinomoto has a golden opportunity at battleground when she competes for Rose Roses championship against Anesthesia ).said Wade

( That's right a few weeks ago Reiko earned the right to face Anesthesia when she won that over the top rope battle royale needless to say the champion herself was not please) replied Peggy

After Reiko's routine was done she took a microphone from the audio worker ringside and looked to the crowd as they cheered.

" In two weeks time I will fight Anesthesia for the Rose of Roses " .said Reiko

" So I gotta say that night it will be fight Anesthsia you can pull all the dirty tricks you want but I'll get through them and take the Roses of Roses title"!

The crowd cheered

" I'm not gonna come out here and make any -" .Reiko started to say but was cut off by Anesthsia's music (Keep on Liftin)

"( Here comes the champion )" .said Wade

Anesthsia came with a mic in her hand and clad in her wrestling attire (Nurses Outfit ) since she had a match later on that night.

" Reiko you can talk tough all you want but all that talk won't mean a thing if you can't back it up".stated Anesthsia

" You're not in the minor leagues when you're facing me little girl this is the big leagues . And believe me you aren't ready for this"

(oh man) .said peggy

Reiko merely leaned on the ropes smirking then replied .

" We all know your style Anesthsia sexy, alluring ,opportunistic and...cowardly . You only won that title on a technicality and kept it through trickery and deception. "

" I know I'm ready , these people here tonight are ready so why don't you come down here so I can give them a preview of me kicking your teeth down your throat" .challenged Reiko

The crowd cheered loudly in approval

"( Oh I like the sound of that )" .said Wade

Shaking her head the champion replied

" You people want to see that,? I don't think so ". snarked Anesthsia causing the crowd boo

" Sorry little girl but the doctor is very busy tonight but the doctor will see you at Battleground she said as she smiled deviously

Reiko snorted and replied

" After Battleground you're gonna need more than a doctor you're gonna need a dentist and a plastic surgeron after I beat you and take that title " Reiko shot back causing the crowd to cheer

Nothing else was said as Reiko's music hit and Anesthsia and Reiko glared at each other

( Reiko sent the message loud and clear to Anesthsia she's coming for her title)" .stated Wade

( Reiko is determined Wade she's on a mission to dethrone Anethsia. We'll see at Battleground) replied Peggy

( Well folks please stay tuned we got Debut match comin up and our main event a champions vs champion the international champion Miss Spencer vs the Rose of Rose champion Anesthsia).said Wade

(I can't wait for that).said Peggy

Screen fades to black

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes Well Kary Hart will be making her debut sooner than expected but against who? that's the question. Sorry for the long delay I had to make sure that the Reiko/Anesthsia segement wasn't too WWE. So let me know which rose Kary should fight please R&R


End file.
